fireballfandomcom-20200213-history
The Red Choppers
The Red Choppers, also known as Da Red Choppaz, is a clan of orcs from the world of Warhammer who drink demon blood, making them even more aggressive than normal orcs, and turning their skin red and their eyes yellow. Kurt von Stahlbaum of the Empire has written this about them in a letter supposedly to the higher ranking officers of the Empire: In my proud service as a soldier in the Imperial army I have encountered many a savage beast. As a helblaster volley gun crewman I have never been able to track the number of pests I have put in the ground and even the number of battles have now exceeded my memory. I have had the honour of eradicating individuals of many races including beastmen, skaven and orcs. It is the latter that I have fought the most as I’ve been outposted in the lands often raided by the greenskins. However, over the latest years of my service I have witnessed a new rising tribe of this barbaric pestilence of a race. When I first heard of it I rejected it as war fever. After all, it was but a private frightened telling the tale of a bigger, fiercer, red orc mob rampaging through other orc tribes. I had never before heard of red orcs and I must admit I was somewhat intrigued. Outposted as my general commanded, I could not seek them out, but I have kept my ears open and I have been to the battlefield against these brutes twice - both times ending in a massacre of a defeat that I would not have survived if I wasn’t manning a weapon of range. The following is all that I have gained of knowledge of the red orcs: Da Red Choppaz, they call themselves. A seething wave of even more battle-lusty orcs and goblins, they seem to be on a constant warfare with other tribes, rampaging and pillaging through several mobs a week. Not having the slightest intent on doing work, even the goblins cannot be bullied into chore-doing or camp-making and would rather take up the fight and die. The origin of these red beasts was hard indeed to find. Apparently, it would seem that they are the remnants of a Waaagh! to the Northern Wastes returned home. When, in the land of Chaos, they encountered and slayed bloodletter demons and severed the heads from the bodies and drank in the blood as is commonly done by orcs, they were transformed. A hefty blood haze over-took them and they became enraged starting a new battle amongst their own. In complete berserk, the demon blood infused greenskins will fight for days until only a tenth of them are left. These - the biggest, fiercest and brawniest (or superiorly cunning goblins) - have now by the orcish way proved their worth among each other: the one who have successfully bashed in the most skulls and cleaved the most bodies rise as the new boss. Over these days of fighting, their green skin has turned red, their gleaming red eyes have turned yellow. For some reason the orcs ventured back to the Badlands. As elites of their race, having survived a Waaagh! to the lands of Chaos and back, including being only the tenth remaining after in-fighting, the red orcs are really capable of some serious head-bashin’ among other tribes. Seeing the great sizes of these red kin, both orcs and goblins rally to the cries of Da Red Choppaz when they gather for an unusual orc event. It seems that about once a year, mobs gather for an onslaught towards the Frozen Wastes, the red orcs craving the blood haze and the greenskins amazed by the ferocity and size of the redskins. One time I heard of a vast horde amassed to march north seeking the demon blood, however there was never a great increase of the red savage beasts. I imagine a heap of green and red bodies left to rot as only the largest of orcs and sneakiest of goblins walk away. Of course the greenskins have always been unaccountable for and I fear for the day a true Waaagh! assembles bringing trolls, squigs, giants and even wyverns to the demonblood. For the day a warboss can quell their animosity and bring them to the cities of man, I am blessed to be fighting the battle from afar, behind a deadly weapon of war.